Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-15636317-20130921154255
Leżałam na łóżku ze wzrokiem wbitym w drzwi za którymi jakieś 5 minut temu zniknął Kastiel i usiłaując przypomnieć Sobie co chciałam zrobić zanim przyszedł. No tak! Chciałam się umyć! Przeniosłam wzrok na drzwi do łazienki i westchnęłam zrezygnowana. Su: No dobra. Raz kozie śmierć. Złapałam się szafki przy łóżku i po chwili stałam na jednej nodze. Su: Sucrette, niezdaro błagam nie przewróć się. - Uświadamiając Sobie, że mówię sama do Siebie zmiarszczyłam brwi i potrząsnęłam głową. Zaczęłam skakać na jednej nodze, po 8 skoczkach byłam w łazience. - Woooho! Udało się! Nie przewróciłam się! Kto jest mistrzem? Ja jestem mistrzem!. - No i zaczęłam jakiś dziwny taniec zwycięstwa, usłyszałam, że drzwi do mojego pokoju się otwiarają. Mich: Su? - Zapaliło się światło w moim pokoju. -Cholera Su gdzie Ty jesteś?! Stłumiłam chichot. Su: W łazience. Michel stanął w drzwiach do łazienki i spojrzał na mnie zdezoriętowany. Mich: Co Ty odpierdzielasz? Su: Ale że w sensie? Mich: No nie wiem... Jakieś śpiewy i.. co Ty robisz w łazience? Su: Ćwiczyłam wokal. - Znów stłumiłam śmiech. - A co się robi w łazience? No chciałam się umyć geniuszu. Mich: To mi Susiu, Ty mój geniuszu powiedz, jak to Sobie wyobrażasz. Su: Jak To Sobie wyobrażam? Hmm.. Ćwiczenie wizualizacji? Okej. No więc zamierzam się roz.. Mich: Cwaniuro, a jak zrobisz Sobie krzywce? Su: Hej! Doszłam do łazienki! To taki sukces, że już nic nie może się stać! Mike machnął zrezygnowany ręką i wyszedł z pokoju w drzwiach powiedział mi jeszcze '' uważaj ,, Rozebrałam się, podmyłam i ubrałam i spojrzałam w lustro. Su: Wypadałoby jeszcze umyć głowę. - Westchnęłam. - I przestać mówić sama do Siebie... MIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! Ten po nanosekundzie wpadł do łazienki z przestraszoną miną. Su: Spokojnie, żyje. Chciałam żebyś umył mi głowe. Mich: Żartujesz? Su: Nie. - Wzięłam taboret postawiłam koło wanny usiadłam na nim i spojrzałam wyczekująco na brata. Mich: No dobra - mruknął. Po 5 minutach moja głowa była umyta. Trochę pijany naleciało mi do oczu, ale to nic. Michel narzekał bardziej rzucając teksty typu. '' Nie możesz obciąć tych włosów? ,, '' Ta pijana kiedyś zejdzie? ,, Su: Dzięki. Doprowadził mnie do łóżka, ręknik sprawił, że moje włosy po 20 minutach były suche. Zasnęłam o 22. Ubudziłam się następnego dnia o 10.48. Rozciągnęłam się i chciałam zejść na dół, ale wtedy do pokoju wszedł Mike. Mich: O wstałaś już! Chcesz śniadanie? Su: Tosty i sok pomarańczowy? Mich: Nie ma sprawy. - I wyszedł. Leżałam w łóżku czekając na moje śniadanie po 10 minutach Mike wrócił, poprosiłam żeby podał mi pilota i laptopa, po spełnieniu moich próśb wyszedł. Zdjadłam, posiedziałam na komputerze, oglądałam telewizje, dzieki małemu meczykowi Dote, czas szybko mi minał, zegar wskazywał 14.40. Usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi i mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam i spojrzałam na róże stojącą przy moim łóżku, na małej szafeczce. Po chwili do pokoju wszedł Kastiel, ale miny nie miał do końca zadowolonej. Na wstępie rzucił tekt. Kas: Uparł się, ze chce zobaczyć co u Ciebie. - Po czym usiadł na moim łóżku i pocałował mnie w usta, byłam zdezoriętowana, ale po chwili wszystko się wyjaśniło, bo Lysander wszedł do mojego pokoju i również usiadł u mnie na łóżku. Lys: Witaj Su. - Uśmiechnął się. - Jak się czujesz? Su: Trochę drętwo. - Przeciągnęłam się. - Dzięki. Kas: Twoje zeszyty. Połozył mi na nogach z 5 zeszytów, otworzyłam jeden losowo. Na 1 stronie było napisane '' Matematyka '' Przewróciłam kartkę nie zobaczyłam działań tylko jakieś dziwne kreaturki, słowa piosenek, albo inne bazgroły, przewróciłam o kilka stron i zobaczyłam dzisiejszą date, temat lekcji i jakieś działania. Powtórzyłam te czynność szybko w dwóch następnych zeszytach od polskiego i geografii, no i dokładnie to samo, spojrzałam na Swojego chłopaka z miną AYFKM? Su: Serio? Kas: Widzisz, jak się dla Ciebie poświęcam! Nawet się czegoś nauczyłem przez to uważanie! Su: Jak.. Jak Ty zdajesz? Lys: Jest inteligentniejszy niż się wydaje. Su: Trochę pocisk. Lys: Skądże, dlaczego? Su: Powiedziałeś, że wydaje się głupi. Kas: Możecie mnie poobgadywać, gdy mnie przy was nie będzie? Chyba na tym to polega. Lys: Dobrze, możesz już wyjść. Szturchnęłam Lysandra w ramię, i oparłam się o tors Kastiela, ten obiął mnie i zaczął bawić się moimi dłońmi. Kas: Niby nic na lekcjach nie zapisuje, ale zapamiętuje co nieco, więc mam dwójki i trójki. Su: Trzeba to zmienić. Kas: Masakra! Jestem pod pantoflem! Co Ty ze mną robisz?! Su: Sprowadzam na dobrą drogę, a Ty mnie na złą. Uzupełniamy się. Zaśmiał się po czym troskliwie spytał. Kas: Boli Cię brzuch, albo noga? Su: Nie. Wczoraj nawet się przemieszczałam. Kas: Co? Powaliło Cię? A jakbyś coś Sobie zrobiła? Su: Och zamknij się. Gadasz jak Mike! Z resztą byłam tylko w łazience. Troskliwy Kastiel wprowadzał mnie w niesamowity stan, odwróciłam się i pocałowałam go krótko, po czym znów odwróciłam głowe, zrobiło mi się głupio całkowicie zapomniałam o obecności Lysandra, zobaczyłam notatnik wystający z jego kieszeni. Su: Notatnik. Uważaj, może wypaść. - Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, a on odwzajemnił uśmiech. Lys: Może? Napewno by wypadł gdybyś mi nie powiedziała. Su: A jak tam, jakieś nowe hity? Lys: Jestem w trakcje pisania. Kastiel skomponował muzykę, więc teraz dostosowuje tekst. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Kas: Spodziewasz się kogoś? Su: No jasne. Kentina. - Odpowiedziałam z przeknąsem. Do pokoju wpadła Rozalia. Zdzwiwiła się nieco na widok Lysandra i Kastiela, ale zaraz potem uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Roz: Su! Nie uwierzysz! Albo uwierzysz! Uwierzysz?! Przenieśli bal! Su/Lys/Kas: Serio? Roz: Tak! Dzwoniłam do Melanii po lekcje! Przełożony na środe! Su: Dlaczego dopiero na środę? Roz: A ja wiem! Dyrektorka to wymyśliła, jej nie ograniesz! Z reszta to chyba lepiej nie? To znaczyło, że bal będzie za tydzień, z zadowolenie pisnęłam wyrwałam się z objęć Kastiela i przytuliłam Rozalie. Roz: Wpadłam przekazać Ci wieści! A teraz muszę lecieć do Leo. Spisałaś moje zeszyty? Su: Oj.. Nie. Przepraszam. Wpadniesz po nie wieczorem? Roz: W porządku. Lysiu idziesz ze mną? Su: Lysiu? - Znów powstrzymywałam się od śmiechu, Lysander spojrzał z wyrzutem na mnie potem na Rozalie, zaraz potem Kastiel wybuchnął śmiechem, zatkałam mu usta ręką. Su: No dobra już! Na mnie brat Mówi Suśka, Susia... Kas: Susieczka? - Zaśmiał się. Uśmiechnęłam się, bo właściwie pierwszą osobą która pierwszy raz mnie tak nazywała był Amirn. Cała trójka zaczęła się śmiać. Szturchnęłam Kastiela. Lys: Idziemy. Do zobaczenia Su. Zdrowiej. Pożegnali się i wyszli. Su: Spisze te zeszyty. Leżałam na brzuchu i spisywałam, w tym czasie Kastiel siedział na moim tyłku i robił mi masaż, w tle leciała muzyka, trochę rozmawialiśmy. Gdy skończyłam spisywać była 16.30. potem odrobiłam za Kastiela pracę domową, gdy wszystko skończyłam była 17. Su: W końcu. Teraz Kastiel leżał na plecach, a ja podpierałam się rękoma o jego tors. Su: I dziękuje za masaż. Uśmiechnął się. Kas: Mnie też bolą plecy. - Powiedział z udawanym bólem. Su: Straszne. - Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, a ja uśmiechnęłam się szyderczo. - Skończyłam pracę domową. Teraz czas na poważniejsze sprawy. Zaczęliśmy się całować. Gdy po 10 minutach się od Siebie oderwaliśmy, Kastiel schował Swoje zeszyty, a te Rozalii odstawił na biórko i stanął przede mną, wtedy drzwi do pokoju się uchyliły, a w przerwie pojawiła się głowa Mike. Mich: Głodni? Su: Może trochę. Mich: Tadam! - Wszedł do pokoju, trzymając w ręku talerz z ziemniakami, schabami, wszystko było plane sosem, do tego jakaś surówka. Su: Żeś się postarał. - Uśmiechnęłam się. - Dziękuje. Mich: Spoko. Smacznego. - Wyszedł. Kastiel zjadł ze mną, rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i o niczym, leciał jakiś odcinek Trudnych Spraw, więc było wesoło. O 18 Kastiel oświadczył. Kas: Musze lecieć. Su: Co? Dlaczego? Uśmiechnął się. Kas: Demon. Su: Nie wyszedłeś z nim po szkole?! Kas: No.. Su: Sam jesteś demon! Będziesz miał trochę sików do sprzątania. Kas: Żeby tylko... Zaśmiałam się. Su: Do zobaczenia jutro? Kas: Jasne. Pocałowaliśmy się krótko. Siedziałam w pokoju oglądając MTV Polska, gdy o 19 do pokoju wszedł Michel. Mich: Hej. Su: Cześć? Mich: Chciałbym Ci kogoś przedstawić.